Letting Go
by shifting raincloud
Summary: Heimdall's discovering he's just too stubborn for his and Loki's own good. Continue or not?
1. Chapter 1

I feel like writing about a pairing I haven't done before yet so here it comes, my long awaited LokixHeimdall fic! This is dedicated to L'Archel-Hotishi and Hel-Goddess-of-the-Underworld. This is also for all fans of Loki and Heimdall. It's written in Heimdall's POV. Now, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok even though I want to.

-

-

-

-Letting Go

Why is it that my heart always skips a beat when I see him? Why do I feel my heart clench at his smile? Is it because I love him? Do I hold feelings for that scumbag? No. I can't like him. He stole my eye, he stole my life.

Everyday I feel the emptiness, the feeling of missing. And it's all because of him; it's all because of Loki! I hate him! He's the reason I must live in shame. Shame for even losing my eye to him!

Loki…You don't understand what you're doing to me. You make me hurt yet you also make me happy. Your smiles are contagious, your smirks annoying. I realize that I hate you. I also realize that I love you. Heimdall, the guardian of Bifrost, is in love with the trickter god of fire! How pathetic.

I can't take it anymore! Forget what other people think, forget what Odin thinks, I'm going to tell Loki I love him. I get up from the chair in my room and run out the door. All the feelings inside of me are bursting out. I hate him. I love him. What is it that I really feel?

Turning around the corner, I see the agency ahead. The large manor looms at me menacingly. I'm scared of what he will think. What if he rejects me? Even with the consequences I have to find out what he thinks. Does he love me too? Or does he hate me?

I open the gates and rush past Jormungand, my purple hair blocking some of my vision. Taking the stairs two at a time, I reach Loki's office door in record speed. "Loki! Are you there?" was the first thing out of my mouth. Oh, please let him be.

I let out a sigh of relief at the sound of his voice. "Come in Heimdall." Slamming the door open, I ran in and slammed my hands on his desk. "Loki, I'd like to speak to you in private." The auburn-haired boy nodded his head. Fenrir and that annoying pink balloon thing went out leaving the two of us alone in the room.

"What is the matter Heimdall?" asked Loki, a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Do you need help on something?" My anger was rising and a scowl was beginning to appear on my face when I remembered why I came here.

It was now or never. Breathing deeply, I stared at the fire god straight in the eye and said, "Loki, I love you."

The giants eyes widened in surprise. I waited, the silence adding to my fears. I knew it. Loki didn't love me. He hated me as much as I did him, and my little confession only shocked him to core.

Turning around, I was about to leave when I felt a hand on my wrist. Looking back I saw Loki, his hand tightly clenched around mine. He had gotten out of his seat and was now staring intently at me, searching me for signs of joking. I could feel the heat rising up to my face as he stared at me some more.

After a moment, Loki loosened his grip on my hand but he didn't let go of it. He stopped his intense investigation of my face, realizing that I was serious. Then he shocked me by smiling widely at me.

"You know what, I do too."

-

-

-

Hope you like it! I decided to do some fan service by writing something about Loki and Heimdall. I realize that this pairing is really popular beside LokixMayura so I decided to write one with it. My favorite pairing is the LokixMayura but I don't mind other pairings.

You can request for pairings and stories if you like. Just write it down onto your review. If you give me one of course! Hehehe! Hope you liked it. This is my second try at romance in general so I think it sucks. Love you all and see you soon!

RxR Thank Goes To: -Kinoshita Sakura-sama -L'Archel-Hotishi

-Hel-Goddess-of-the-Underworld -Simple and Clean instrumental -Starry Heaven

-Band 'Day After Tomorrow' -my wonderful and splendid reviewers

If there are any grammars mistakes please tell me. I apologize too if I got any of the names and things wrong.


	2. Prolouge Ruined Tea

Letting Go

-

-

Eventually I'll come to realize that retaliation is futile, but I'm happy the way everything is right now. I being where I'm suppose to be in life, and him being where he is. As far as I can tell, nothing's wrong with my current situation. It's perfect. Or is it? I'm not so sure anymore. Everything is too smudged for me to understand. And being the stubborn person I am I'll blame it all on him.

Yup, the solution to all my problems is simple enough. Blame it ALL on him. Even if he wasn't there, didn't know about it, and had nothing to do with it whatsoever.

Which is exactly why I am now blaming him for my ruined tea.

It's all his fault the tea is the same shade of color as his hair.

That pretty auburn shade that shines brighter in sunlight.

Even the tea's movement in my cup reminds me of his head.

It moves too fluidly and gracefully, like his hair when he moves.

See!?

Tea time – completely ruined!

I hope he's happy now.

Scratch that, I hope he's suffering right now.

Still, it's not his fault. Though I'll blame him anyway because it's much easier than admitting that I actually l – oops, almost gave myself away. So, to sum it all up, my tea has been ruined because of Loki, the trickster god of Norse mythology.

I hope he's hap – I mean, suffering right now.

-

-

-

I'm not sure whether to get rid of the first chapter or not. Should I continue with this or not? Tell me what you think. Sorry for being gone so long. I hope I'll be able to write more soon. If I do continue, this will become my first long series.

Thanks goes to: Kinoshita Sakura-sama and all of my friends here at the MLR community. You guys really are the best!


End file.
